Una Navidad Distinta
by Corazon de melon
Summary: La primera Navidad de la familia Weasley-Delacour al completo. Regalo de Navidad para mi Amigo Invisible: Veela Black.


Dedicado a Veela Black.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares fueron creados por la mente maestra de J.K. Rowling.

.

* * *

.

Aquel 25 despertó a los habitantes de la región con los cálidos y débiles rayos del sol que anunciaba un hermoso día de _navidad_. Era la época del año donde parecía que la alegría, el amor y la esperanza florecían sin problemas y el espíritu navideño era contagioso. Era la época del año preferida para Molly, ya que podía tener a todos sus hijos reunidos y compartir con ellos esa fecha tan especial. Era la época del año que también se convirtió en preferida para ella.

En Shell Cottage sólo se percibía las respiraciones acompasadas y algún que otro ronquido. Se levantó sigilosamente, no quería despertar a su marido, el cual había tenido una jornada de trabajo larga y agotadora. Se colocó su bata y sus pantuflas y arrastró sus pies hacia abajo. Cuando llegó a su objetivo -la cocina-, luego de vigilar las habitaciones de sus hijos que dormían como troncos, se puso manos a la obra. Preparó un suculento desayuno, los genes Weasley eran fuertes en su familia sobre todo en lo que respecta al apetito. Colocó el zumo de calabaza, café –cuando probó por primera vez esa caliente y energizante bebida no pudo dejar de tomarla –, y algo de leche para su pequeño en crecimiento. Luego, tarareando una canción navideña empezó a preparar sus famosas tortitas.

En eso estaba cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y unos dulces labios dejar un camino de besos desde su hombro hasta su cuello. Ella sólo se limitó a suspirar y acariciar distraídamente con una mano aquellos brazos.

- Mmm, huele muy bien, cariño.

- Sabes que cocino las mejores tortitas, amor.

El pelirrojo lanzó una risa entredientes – mmm, engreída – musitó besando de nuevo la tersa piel de su esposa que apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, suceso que el pelirrojo aprovechó para dirigir una de sus manos a una tortita humeante del plato. Justo en ese momento, otra mano blanca y rápida golpeó a la suya, desviando su camino. Bufó molesto por la intromisión y una suave risa llegó a sus oídos, instalando una sonrisa boba en su cara como un acto-reflejo.

- Espera hasta que estemos todos, no seas impaciente Bill.

- ¡¿Hasta que estemos todos?! ¿Sabes acaso a qué hora se levanta tu hijo? – contraatacó alarmado.

- Si, por eso tengo pensado levantarlos todos a la misma hora hoy.

- Está bien amor, eso lo quiero ver… - agregó apretando los labios pata evitar reírse de su esposa.

-Bueno – comenzó ella y giró entre sus brazos –, en realidad pensaba – le dio un suave beso – que podrías ir tu.

La carcajada resonó por toda la habitación. Pero su intensidad fue disminuyendo a medida que la mirada de Fleur iba siendo más y más intimidante, frunció el seño - ¿No lo dices en serio verdad? – la mujer levantó una ceja en respuesta – ¡No! – Agregó asustado – ¿Vas a dejarme solo frente a aquella manada de mitad bestias – mitad zombies cuando despiertan? Corrección, ¿cuando uno los está despertando? No, me niego rotundamente.

La suave risa de su mujer fue como miel en su boca… ella era tan delicada y femenina y eso le encantaba. Todavía no podía creer la suerte que había tenido, aquella mujer valiente e inteligente ahora estaba entre sus brazos riendo por sus palabras. ¡Merlín, golpéame! ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo! Había llegado a su vida para darle alegría, suavidad y de a poco fue metiéndose en su ser, tanto que apenas fue consciente de ello. Ella se había escondido tan adentro, entre sus dedos, detrás de su oreja izquierda, en el pliegue de su rodilla, que nunca creyó amar así. Recordó el día de su boda, estaba tan nervioso de que Fleur se diera cuenta que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, que ahora era un hombre marcado. Pero su mujer le demostró todo lo contrario, estaba completamente decidida a seguir adelante, a construir _una vida juntos_. No se alejó cuando fue atacado y cuidó de él, no se alejó cuando la guerra azotó el mundo y se refugió en su pecho, no se alejó ni escapó cuando caminaba hasta el altar y pronunció aquellas determinantes palabras: "Sí, acepto". Ella era perfecta, pero por encima de todo, era perfecta para él y por eso la amaba. Su personalidad, su voz, sus encantos de veela, su risa, sus manos pequeñas, su piel blanca, aquellos ojos azules, todo de ella lo adoraba.

- ¿En qué piensas? – aquella dulce voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- En ti – contestó mientras la pequeña sonrisa de ella iba creciendo más y más contagiándolo a él también.

- ¡Buen día familia! – los sorprendió un atolondrado Louis que bajaba corriendo las escaleras. La pareja se sobresaltó por varias razones. Una porque su burbuja personal estalló con la interrupción. Dos porque se asustaron con los ruidos. Y tres porque su hijo estaba allí, su hijo Louis. Ajá, Louis, que se levantaba cerca del mediodía todos los fines de semana y en vacaciones.

- Bue-n buen día, hijo – logró articular Fleur.

- ¿Por qué tan temprano, Louis? – su padre lo miró extrañado y sorprendido a la vez.

- Oh, bueno… es que tenía hambre – puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

Ambos padre rieron suavemente –Se sientan los dos, ya les sirvo las tortitas – ordenó la rubia poniéndose a cocinar.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y su hijo tomó lugar a su izquierda mientras miraba ansioso trabajar a Fleur.

.

.

Entalló sus ojos en un intento de quitarse parte del sueño que todavía hondaba en ella. Bostezó y se desperezó en la cama enredando todavía más sus piernas con las suaves sábanas, cuando se percató de algo sumamente importante. Era 25. De diciembre. _Navidad_. Resopló.

Estaba comenzando a odiar la Navidad.

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? A ella siempre le había encantado esta época del año, pero todo había cambiado hace exactamente un año. ¿A quién podría no gustarle la Navidad? Si era todo compartir, disfrutar y acompañar. Adoraba que toda la familia se reuniera para festejar. Mmm… _familia_. Esa palabra también comenzaba a aborrecerla. Los últimos tiempos había intentado analizarla de todos los ángulos posibles, tratando de darle todos los significados posibles, buscando entender los_lazos de sangre_, los lazos emocionales… lazos, lazos. ¿Para qué mierda existían esos dichosos _lazos_? Ahgr, ese asunto estaba quemándole las neuronas.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar aquellos pensamientos y suspiró un poco más relajada, – al menos vamos a pasar la Navidad aquí – pensó. En realidad aquella era la primera Navidad de la familia luego de que nacieran ellos tres, era una Navidad al estilo Delacour-Weasley como decía su madre.

Ayer había sido un suplicio. Siempre había añorado las Nochebuenas que pasaba en la Madriguera porque eran divertidas, caóticas y mágicas. Pero la noche del 24 de diciembre del 2020, fue una tortura para ella. Verlo allí, tan tranquilo mientras ella se consumía en los nervios y la desesperación. ¡Ugh! lo odiaba. Odiaba lo que le hacía sentir, odiaba que sea tan perfecto, pero perfecto para alguien como ella. Aborrecía esa sonrisa de medio lado, esa que le dedicó cuando –sin querer- sus miradas se encontraron durante la cena. Detestaba su fragancia masculina, su voz melódica, su risa despreocupada, su sentido del humor, su lealtad, su orgullo, su arrogancia, su… su… Bueno, en realidad estaría toda la mañana describiéndole, pero en síntesis era despreciable, no? Mjmm sí, bueno, no. Estaba tan confundida, ni siquiera estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Y tenía miedo… la situación se le iba de las manos. Lo peor es que nunca se había sentido así, ella solo vivía el momento, como hacía 3 años. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo se dejaba llevar, pero había llegado a un punto tal que sus pensamientos y sentimientos se confundían, se contradecían. ¿En qué momento había mutado su relación en una situación tan complicada?

Y solo por lo que sucedió hacía un año atrás…

_._

_Está bien, acepto –afirmó encabronada._

_Bien, al lado de cobertizo, después de comer. No tardes – agregó con un tono arrogante._

_Unas horas después, allí estaba. Con el viento helado cortándole la cara y las manos congeladas. Resopló, frustrada. Odiaba cuando se comportaba de manera tan orgullosa y parecía tan pagado de sí mismo. Eso la hacía enfurecer y querer contradecirlo en todo. Era por momentos un chico despreciable y al rato se transforma en alguien divertido y protector, eso la confundía cada vez más. _

_- Hola Dom._

_- Te dije que no me llam- unos suaves y fríos labios acariciaron los suyos. Fue tan repentino que ni siquiera atinó a cerrar los ojos. Él se separó mirándola expectante. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y un calor le recorrió y la estremeció de pies a cabeza – Eso ni siquiera se puede llamar un beso –logró articular luego de unos segundos._

_James sonrió ante el nuevo reto y atacó de nuevo los cálidos y rojos labios de la pelirroja._

_La adrenalina fluía en toda la extensión de su columna vertebral… se sentía increíblemente bien. Incluso sus manos encontraron el camino hasta los cabellos azabaches. Las de él encontraron el lugar perfecto en su cintura, acariciando su espalda y atrayéndola más a él. Sus lenguas arremetían en la boca del otro y sus dientes tironeaban los labios del otro. Hasta que el aire fue estrictamente necesario. Pero solo se separa unos centímetros. Se miraron fijamente, buscando la aprobación del otro en sus ojos, tratando de descubrir lo que escondían sus miradas y volviendo a acortar la distancia._

.

.

Enrolló el bizcocho cuidadosamente y lo colocó sobre una bandeja plateada labrada en los bordes. Derritió el chocolate en una pequeña olla y comenzó a cubrir el bizcocho enrollado. Por último, comenzó a esparcir los excedentes con una pequeña espátula.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Vic? – sobresaltada soltó la espátula.

- ¡Enano! Me asustaste –resopló mientras se agachaba a recoger el instrumente caído.

- ¿Qué es esto?-agregó señalando el bizcocho cubierto.

- Se llama _bûche de Nöel._

- ¿Y por qué tiene ese nombre? ¿Es de Francia?

La chica rió suavemente –Sí Enano, es un postre típico de Francia. Para ser hijo de una mujer francesa, sabes muy poco de ese país. – el aludido se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

- Parece rico –comentó acercando un dedo al postre.

- ¡No! ¡Mantente alejado del postre Louis! ¡Sal de la cocina!

- ¡Tranquila Vic! ¿Por qué estas tan alterada?

- ¡Me costó mucho hacer el postre, Enano!

- ¡Está bien! Ya me estaba yendo.

- ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? –interrumpió una desconcertada Fleur.

- ¡Es tu hijo!

- ¡Es Victorie, está demasiado alterada!

- Bueno, ya basta chicos ¿Pueden dejar de pelear? No tienen 5 años –acusó -. Victorie termina el _bûche de Nöel_, Louis ve a ayudar a tu padre.

- Si mamá –respondieron a coro.

Suspiró y trató de serenarse, Louis tenía toda la razón, estaba muy ansiosa y tenía que tranquilizarse. Pero le resultaba difícil, algo le decía que esa Navidad iba a ser _distinta_… como más _mágica_ para los habitantes de Shell Cottage. Y ella quería que sea perfecta. Por eso le dedicaba tanta atención a ese postre. Cocinar para ella era un acto de amor, que requería dedicación y esfuerzo. Porque todo el esfuerzo siempre tiene sus frutos y ella lo creía firmemente.

Cuando concluyó de darles los últimos retoques, lo guardó cuidadosamente. Se sentó en una de las sillas con un vaso de zumo de calabaza en sus manos. Y sus pensamientos se perdieron entre unos mechones azul eléctrico. Esos que habían llegado a su vida para enloquecerla y hacerla feliz a partes iguales. Su relación siempre había sido especial. Ella cuando chicos lo idealizaba como aquel príncipe de armadura brillante en su corcel blanco, en realidad como_su_ príncipe de sonrisa ladeada en su escoba _Nimbus 6.000_. Y él siempre había encontrado el momento justo para decir las palabras adecuadas, él sabía cuando necesitaba un abrazo y sólo eso, cuando necesitaba callar, cuando necesitaba el silencio pero no la soledad. Porque Teddy la conocía incluso mejor que ella misma y viceversa. Con sólo mirar sus ojos castaños podía descubrir su estado de ánimo, o advertía incluso el menor atisbo de molestia en su voz. Porque se pertenecían, como si siempre hubieran estado destinados a ellos. Siempre habían sido ellos dos, los mejores amigos, la pareja perfecta, los compañeros complementarios, los suplentes de otros y los personajes principales de la historia.

.

.

Mientras Vic seguía con sus cavilaciones, Domie se encontraba en alguna parte de la casa, Fleur ordenaba, limpiaba, dirigía, cocinaba y todo al mismo tiempo; padre e hijo invertían su tiempo en el jardín.

- ¿Crees que a tu madre le gustará? – le dirigió una última mirada evaluativa.

- Probablemente

- ¿De cuánta probabilidad hablamos? –agrego todavía preocupado.

- Y probablemente, de un 66% -afirmó convencido.

- Mmm no es mucha, pero por lo menos son números positivos.

- Si, probablemente.

- Hijo… -lo llamó nuevamente.

- ¿Sí?

- Deja de decir esa palabra,

- ¿Cuál? ¿Probablemente?

- Sí, está comenzando a fastidiarme.

- ¿Tan es así?

- Pues sí.

- Está bien.

Fin de la conversación. El pelirrojo se retorcía las manos buscando otro tema del cual poder entablar una nueva conversación. Encontró luego una luz al final del túnel… mmm ¿qué? Él también leía novelas rosas...

- Louis, sabes? El otro día la encontré a Lucy…

- ¿Lucy? ¿Qué sucede con Lucy? –interrogó intrigado.

- Nada, solamente estaba preocupada por tu rendimiento en Encantamientos –el chico solo asistió bajando su cabeza – Y me aseguró que podría ayudarte con la asignatura.

- ¿E-en se-erio? –sus ojos brillaron por un momento y un semblante incrédulo se instaló en sus aniñados rasgos.

- ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?

- Es decir, ¿si me gustaría? – sonrió encantadoramente –No me vendría mal algo de apoyo.

- Genial, enano –sonrió aliviado –. Hablaré luego con Lucy.

- Está bien, pero si quieres lo hago yo, así arreglo los días y los horarios.

- Me parece bien hijo, anda ve ahora. Yo terminó acá

- Bueno, gracias papá – entusiasmado corrió en dirección a su pieza.

.

.

La familia Delacour-Weasley acompañada por el infaltable Teddy Lupin se encontraban sentados alrededor de la alargada mesa dispuesta especialmente para aquella ocasión. Los adornos le otorgaban un aire acogedor y alegre casa, los colores verdes, rojos y dorados se mezclaban con las luces esparcidas en el techo, muebles y columnas. Fleur había invertido mucho tiempo en todos los detalles.

- Eh Teddy, ¿cómo van los estudios? ¿Cómo se encuentra Sloan?

- Muy bien Bill, algunas asignaturas más complicadas que otras pero bien. Sloan, exigente. Ah y te manda saludos, a toda la familia en realidad.

- Me alegro chico, te espera un gran futuro.

- Eso espero Bill –agregó esperanzado para luego girarse hacia su novia – y de ser posible junto a ti – susurró cerca del oído de Vic, que se estremeció sutilmente.

- Yo espero lo mismo –comentó resulta mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa a su novio y un pequeño apretón en su mano izquierda.

- Enano no te comas toda la salsa, es para darle sabor a la carne –lo regañó Dominique.

- ¡Es que esta muy buena! – rió - Mami, está muy rico.

- Si, Fleur es todo un banquete – comentó el chico de cabellos azules.

- Eres un encanto, Teddy –contestó la aludida mirándolo con ojos soñados.

- Pufff, Má pareces más enamorada de él que yo –agregó con falso tono molesto su hija.

- Pues sí, hija. Cázalo lo más pronto posible, quién sabe qué puede estar dando vueltas por ahí, con esos modales y esa personalidad, y ni hablar de sus encantos…

- ¡Fleur! –cortó el patriarca algo preocupado –Victorie y Ted saben lo que hacen, además son bastante jóvenes y tienen toda una vida por delante.

- Bueno Bill, yo en realidad quería decir esto en otro momento, pero creo que este es el más oportuno… -empezó Teddy.

- ¿Oportuno? ¿No estarás embarazada Vic, no? – comentó Dominique antes las caras de circunstancias de todos los comensales.

- ¡No! – se apresuró a aclarar la chica – Papá respira, Domie sólo estaba bromeando –explicó dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a su hermana, quien se encogió de hombros.

- Por supuesto papá, era solo una broma. – aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

- Con el debido respeto -prosiguió Teddy-, Señor, _yo quería pedirle la mano de su hija_.

Se produjo un silencio repentino en la habitación, miradas iban y venían, entre sorprendidas, emocionadas, felices y anonadadas. Vic sintió sus ojos humedecerse mientras miraba a su novio –y su ahora posible futuro esposo- sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Pero él no le devolvió la mirada, mantenía sus ojos fijos en el padre de esta, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Entonces ella también centró sus faroles azules en él, ansiosa. Bill estaba quieto, congelado mientras sus pensamientos viajaban a mil por hora. Su pequeña, su primera hija, su primer biberón, su primer cambio de pañal, su primera canción de cuna… y entonces solo pudo _sonreir_, nadie mejor que Teddy para cuidar de ella. Porque él se lo demostraba a diario, todo el tiempo su amor traspasaba todas los muros y hasta a ellos mismos, él la adoraba como si fuera su vida misma y ellos eran felices juntos.

Al ver aquel gesto que incluso contagió a toda la familia, suspiraron tranquilos, se miraron ahora siendo consientes de la aprobación de _su familia_ -porque también eran la familia de Teddy, siempre lo fueron-. Y solo se encontraban ellos dos, disfrutando de ese momento, de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

- Te amo con mi vida –susurró él.

-_Gracias_ –logró articular ella.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él.

- Por aparecer en mi vida, por trastocarla, darla vuelta y hacerme feliz cada segundo que paso a tu lado, incluso cuando peleamos y discutimos. Y gracias por esta Navidad única. Te amo Ted Remus Lupin… -le dio un suave beso en los labios -. Y sí, _sí quiero_ casarme contigo –contestó a la pregunta silenciosa reflejada en los ojos castaños del chico.

Se fundieron en su beso apasionado escuchando débilmente los vítores y aplausos de los Weasley-Delacour.

.

.

Vic tenía suerte, mucha suerte. Ella podía estar libremente con quien amaba, sin recibir reproches de nadie, ni acusaciones de nadie, ni miradas, ni… ni… ¿Y desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensaban los demás? ¿Desde cuándo la sociedad marginal y egoísta tenía cabida en su vida? Merlín, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Dónde estaba la Dominique fuerte y algo orgullosa que iba contra la corriente y luchaba por lo que quería? ¿La que parecía querer comerse al mundo? Simple, él siempre lograba derribarla, siempre. De una forma u otra, lo hacía. Y ahí estaba: frustrada, cansada y enojada. Frustrada por la situación, por sus sentimientos y por las actitudes de él. Casada de luchar, de pelear contra todo: sus "principios", sus pensamientos y contra él. Y enojada con él. James tenía la culpa de todo, de todo lo que le pasaba.

Sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura. Pegó un salto asustada y un pequeño grito murió en sus labios. Reconoció esa fragancia y esos brazos. Y por unos segundos cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación, para luego retorcerse en esa jaula que era él y querer escapar de entre los barrotes.

James la soltó extrañado, últimamente Dom no era tan Dom, parecía distante y _diferente_.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –lo atacó cuando se libró de su agarre.

- Vi-ine a visitarte

- Bueno, ya lo hiciste. Ahora vete.

- No –afirmó obstinado- No me iré, Dominique. No hasta que me digas que te sucede.

- Déjame en paz, James. Vete de una vez. – se estaba intoxicando con su aroma.

- No, Dom –suavizó su voz cuando percibió la desesperación que asoma en aquellos ojos celestes agua. - ¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- No James, no puedo. Sólo vete. Esto no tiene sentido.

- ¿Qué no tiene sentido Dom? ¿Es por nuestra… _relación_?

- Ese es el problema, no tenemos una relación James y a la vez sí.

- No te entiendo Dom, explícate. – exigió.

- James... – comenzó suspirando suavemente. Bajó la mirada derrotada y la clavó en la alfombra de su pieza. Él tenía derecho a saber, tenía que aclarar todo esto. – Esto que siento por ti es muy fuerte – continuó armándose de valor- pero no creo que sea lo _correcto_.

- ¿Lo correcto? ¿De qué estás hablando Dom?

- Que irán a pensar nues-

- ¡No! – la interrumpió mientras se acercaba a ella- Tú no eres así Dom –con suavidad tomó su delicado rostro entre sus ásperas manos-, te conozco, no te importa lo que piensen los demás – la obligó a mirarlo y trató de buscar la causa de aquel planteo -. ¿Qué pasa _en verdad_ Dominique?

- Te ví –suspiró entristecida- parecías feliz junto a… a ella – las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos-. Eras libre, libre de hacer lo que quieras y de mostrarte al mundo.

James comprendió entonces sus miedos, esa inseguridad, la duda de lo que ellos compartían. Pero para él nada era mejor que ella. Los momentos compartidos con ella eran su tesoro más preciado, su motor cada día.

- No, Dom –agregó convencido. – Sólo soy libre cuando estoy contigo. Me haces volar, cuando estamos juntos puede ser verdaderamente yo. No siento ni la presión de ser el hijo mayor de Harry Potter, ni la de deber agradar a todos. Solo importamos yo y tú, juntos. Solo puedo ser feliz contigo Dom –concluyó junto sus labios en un beso salado por las lágrimas de ella y dulce por aquello que ambos sentían. – Contigo me puedo dejar llevar, ser como solamente yo quiero ser.

- James – murmuró, lo abrazó fuertemente y se dejó consolar, ¿Cómo decirle que no a él? ¿Después de todo lo que le había dicho?

Se besaron interminablemente, intercambiando caricias y sonrisas. Cuando estaban así, uno en brazos del otro, todo parecía encajar, todo cobraba sentido. Las piezas encastraban en el lugar correcto. Se sentían tan bien, eran ellos mismos. No importaba lo que digan, lo que piensen, lo que comenten, las acusaciones. Cuando estaban juntos, solo importaban ellos dos. Sí, eran algo egoístas… pero ¿cómo no aferrarte a lo que te hace bien? ¿Cómo no aferrarte a lo que te permite ser feliz? Incluso si supieras que se acabaría algún día, era preferible vivir el hoy que quedarse soñando e idealizando por tener miedo. Y esa era su filosofía.

- ¡Umm espera! –interrumpió un apurado James. Dominique frunció el entrecejo confundida- Tengo un regalo para ti.

Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de medio lado pero la sonrisa tierna, la que él solo guardaba para ella. Dominique lo miró expectante. James rebuscó en la silla al lado de la puerta donde se encontraba su abrigo y un paquete dorado y se lo entregó a la pelirroja. Ella lo tomó ansiosa y rompió el envoltorio.

- Feliz Navidad, hermosa.

- Feliz Navidad – susurró Dominique.

El azabache tomó la larga bufanda en tonos morados y la envolvió en el cuello de la chica. - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó intrigado.

- Me encanta – respondió emocionada y lanzándose a sus brazos estampó sus labios en un beso cargado de ternura, pasión y cariño.

Y se sentía incorrectamente correcto y correctamente incorrecto, como ellos.

.

* * *

.

Awwwww me salieron tiernos no? jajaja ¡**MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO VEELA**! Si, lo sé, algo tarde... pero lo prometido es deuda. Espero que te haya gustado, fue algo complicado y no quedó tan bien como me hubiese gustado pero se que el esfuerzo valió la pena. Ojala cumpla con todas tus especificaciones ;) jajaja

Muchísimas gracias a **Bella Valentia** por la ayuda y los consejos.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Que todos tengan un hermoso comienzo de año!

Nos estamos leyendo

Besos, Juli


End file.
